Alona Tal
| birth_place = Herzliya, Israel | nationality = Israeli | known_for = | occupation = Actress, singer | years_active = 2003–present | spouse = | children = 1 }} Alona Tal ( , ; born October 20, 1983 .) is an Israeli singer and actress. She is known for her roles in Veronica Mars as cheerleader Meg Manning and in Supernatural as Jo Harvelle. Early life Tal was born and raised in Herzliya, Israel. She is Jewish and has described herself as a "spiritual person". Her father Ami Tal is a computer professional of Sephardic Jewish (Turkish-Jewish) descent, whose original surname was "Mizrahi". Her mother Ayala (née Sabat) is a lawyer of Ashkenazi Jewish (Polish-Jewish) descent.http://twitter.com/talalona/status/222604438588768256 Both her parents were born in Israel. Career Tal started her career after leaving the Israel Defense Forces, with a children's musical video tape in which she played an evil witch. Following that, she appeared in a commercial for a laundry detergent, and then appeared in the lead role in the Israeli film Lihiyot Kochav (To Be A Star). During the filming of the movie Tal was offered two roles in two different Israeli television shows, and she took both. The first was a soap opera named Tzimerim, about the life of a family that runs a hotel; the second one was HaPijamot (The Pyjamas), a sitcom about a struggling band determined to make it in the real world. She took part in the first three seasons and later took part as a guest star which gave her the chance to show her musical talent. Although she was the main character only in the first three seasons, she appeared in the fourth season for several episodes. Tal also appeared in the music video for Final Warning, by Skylar Grey. Tal moved to New York City, where she met singer Wyclef Jean and recorded a song with him (the song "Party to Damascus" has Tal singing the chorus in Hebrew). Tal landed a role on Veronica Mars, that of Meg Manning, one of Veronica Mars's few friends. She also played the recurring role Jo Harvelle on the second, fifth, and seventh seasons of Supernatural. Tal also guest-starred on the series finale of Monk as Adrian Monk's stepdaughter, Molly Evans. In 2010, she performed the voice of Catherine-B320 (also known as Kat) in the video game Halo: Reach. In 2013, she starred in the mystery series Cult. She played the role of "Sonya" in the seventh and final season of Burn Notice. Personal life On March 23, 2005, Tal married fellow American actor Marcos Ferraez. Tal announced on October 23, 2016, at a Supernatural panel that she was expecting her first child. She celebrated her pregnancy with a baby shower on January 29, 2017. Guests included fellow Israeli actresses Gal Gadot and Noa Tishby. She gave birth to a daughter in March 2017. Filmography Film Television References External links * * Category:1983 births Category:American television actresses Category:Israeli emigrants to the United States Category:Israeli people of Turkish-Jewish descent Category:Israeli people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:Israeli female singers Category:Israeli film actresses Category:Israeli Jews Category:Israeli television actresses Category:Jewish Israeli actresses Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Jewish American musicians Category:Jewish singers Category:Living people Category:People from Herzliya Category:Israeli female military personnel Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American film actresses Category:21st-century women singers Category:Ashkenazi Jews Category:Sephardi Jews Category:Mizrahi Jews